


Gone. (End of Chapter 1)

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Hi! Thank you for reading this fic! It's one of the only things I ever really wanted to complete, there is going to be a Chapter two. The parts in each chapter are uneven, that is because they're usually separated at a good plot peak.Have fun reading the last part for Chapter one! I'll return soon!
Series: Only A Few Months [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 1





	Gone. (End of Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this fic! It's one of the only things I ever really wanted to complete, there is going to be a Chapter two. The parts in each chapter are uneven, that is because they're usually separated at a good plot peak. 
> 
> Have fun reading the last part for Chapter one! I'll return soon!

" YES! That is what I'm trying to say! Only Terrance can fix Leslie!!!" I shout pointing at the box of metal scraps supposed to be Leslie.

" Yeah no shit! It's not like we're stupid scientists! But in case you couldn't tell! TERRANCE IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!" He stops his foot which sets me back a little but a regain anger.  
It's never gotten like this before, we've never fought so thoroughly before. It does frighten me a bit, but it's not like I'm a child or something! I can take a simple yelling to, and I yell back too!.... Which is what I am doing....

" I could tell he was in the hospital, we're kind of THE ONES WHO BROUGHT HIM THERE!!!" A pause to take a breath, it appears Damien is huffing too. " NOW LISTEN! IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS YELL AT ME AND INSULT MY FRIENDS!.... TH-THEN YOU CAN JUST GET TERRANCE THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" My voice peaks as I break a tear and point for the door. Damien looks at the door then back at me, his eyebrows furrow.

He growls at me. Rips his coat of the rack and stomps out. " I WILL, BUT THEN I'M GONE FOREVER!" He slams the door, rattling the room I'm in. I can here him quickly stomp down the metal stairs. I can hear him shout, not a word just a shout, a growl, a howl if I may push it. Then he's out of of my hearing range. I've seen him angry, very angry, but the look he gave me before running off wasn't anger, it had anger in it, and I'm not sure what to call it, but I'm sure it'll trouble me in the near future. I am not even sure how that fight started, we just got home and it was all a mess after that.

I start crying profusely. I'm just about choking on my tears, it just all comes out. I haven't cried much this entire journey, it's a bit surprising. Yet here I am, shaking, whimpering, heavily breathing, and crying until my eyes are bright red.

" Youuuu... Ok-Y PhillIP?" Leslie mutters. I had completely forgotten Leslie was there, despite talking-er, yelling about her. I turn to her, I'm lucky her voice box isn't completely broken. I glumly walk over to the couch her box is on and sit down, hugging the box.

" N-No! I just kicked my fiance away!!! I might n-never give him b-back! BUT I LOVE HIM AND I WAS SO RUDE!!!" And now I'm crying to a metal filled cardboard box.

" Ah..." she squeaks.

I don't know how hard this fight will last, but I don't like it.

**[END OF CHAPTER ONE]**


End file.
